Pinkman
by ElusuarioSuicida
Summary: Una secuela de "Breaking Bad". En esta serie de capítulos se narran las desventuras de Jesse después de la muerte de Walter White.
1. La calma después de la tormenta

**Capítulo 1:"La calma después de la tormenta"**

Es una oscura noche, en la carretera un auto pasa a gran velocidad, parecería que se trata de una persecución, pero no hay nadie siguiendo dicho vehículo.

Este auto ya mencionado era conducido por Jesse Pinkman, Jesse pensaba en la libertad que acababa de obtener, con lágrimas en los ojos y un frio viento, de pronto recordó lo que acababa de suceder, recordó a Walter White, por alguna razón, no como el desalmado distribuidor de droga, sino como un profesor, se recuerda en un soleado día de clases, estaba harto y quería irse a jugar árcades mientras fumaba antes de irse a drogar con sustancias más fuertes, pero antes tenía que recibir su calificación, una vez más estaba reprobado. Otro 5 más para añadir a la colección de la vergüenza, _"Aplícate" _decía el papel, mientras que "yo sé que puedes" decía la voz del Sr White.

De pronto una sed invadió a Jesee, una horrible sed que lastima la garganta y no deja pensar en nada mas, incluso en esa situación le gustaría disfrutar vital liquido de la vida , además le gustaría unos caramelos, unas gomitas quizás, era algo tonto pensar en comer dulces quizás, pero era libre y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Para su desgracia por la mañana la gasolina se agotaba, parar en una gasolinera quizás sería lo ideal, pero en este momento la policía debería estar revisando el video de su confesión y no le convenía aparecer en una cámara, además el mayor y más simple problema ahora es que no tenía dinero.

Con el poco combustible que le quedaba al auto Jesse decidió esconderse, se refugió junto con el auto en el bosque , alejándose del camino unos 10 minutos, era difícil manejar sin camino por su puesto ,pero que mejor escondite. Estaciono y decidió dormir todo el día, definitivamente no quería regresar a la ciudad, quería irse a otra muy lejos, pero quizás ahora Badger y Pete podrían ayudarle, él sabía muy bien que a pesar de todo, siempre serían sus amigos. Incluso Saul podría ayudarlo, sabía que no tenía mal corazón, solo mala moral y una visión muy nublada del bien y el mal, Jesse no era el indicado para decidir eso pero sabía diferenciar a las malas personas que tuvieron buenas intenciones alguna vez de los verdaderamente desalmados que ya no podían llamarse humanos debido a sus actos.

Así durmió todo el día, despertó cerca de lo que el creía eran las 5 de las tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando, Jesse se sentía muy mal, pero la libertad le daba fuerzas y después de un sueño tranquilo si se le puede llamar así continuo su camino hacia Albuquerque.

Logro conducir hasta las afueras de la ciudad, el auto no lograba más, de todos modos tal vez fuera un auto robado hace poco y no quería ser sospechoso, tardo toda la noche en llegar a casa de Badger, sintiendo una paranoia que la verdad ya había sufrido sin contar de veces.

Estaba amaneciendo.

Doblo sus nudillos en un puño y alzando verticalmente la mano toco la puerta 3 veces, de pronto se imaginó a un grupo de policías detrás de la puerta, por poco corre cuando escucho la voz de su amigo con un tono molesto "¿Qué rayos quieren?, es muy temprano" ,Badger abrió la puerta y vio a su amigo, tuvo un momento de gran felicidad que duro muy poco ,su expresión de sonrisa se cambió a una expresión de preocupación.

"Jesse amigo, ¿estás bien?, te ves muy lastimado"

Jesse comenzó a llorar y paso a su casa, abrazo a Badger y él lo devolvió, es algo que él hubiera echo pero no Jesse(al menos e pensaba eso), pero duro poco, rápidamente Badger le dijo que necesitaba un doctor y fue corriendo a buscar el teléfono,"Nooo" grito Pinkman con desesperación "revelaras mi ubicación, la policía me está buscando", dicho esto el amigo de siempre de Jesse bajo el teléfono.

"Agua, necesito agua", gimió Jesse ,Badger se puso a servir una soda, "agua, imbécil, lo siento, agua por favor, tengo mucha sed, me arde la garganta" dijo un poco más fuerte esta vez, Jesse encendió la televisión, estaba en Cartoon Network, "Ese imbécil de Badger" pensó, busco un canal de noticias, sin duda encontró lo que buscaba, vio la cara en lágrimas de la esposa del Sr. White.

-"Déjenos en paz, mi mama está llorando, mi hermana es solo una bebe, déjenos demonios" exclama el hijo del Sr. White con una cara roja de inmensa preocupación y enojo, esto hizo que Jesse si sintiera más que terrible.

-"Yo no tengo padre" dijo con una combinación de vergüenza, enojo y decepción, pero sobre todo tristeza, Walter White fue un hombre bueno en algún momento. Parecía que se trasladaban a algún lado.

-"Entonces como explica tener el mismo nombre y haber vivido en la misma casa ¿es una coincidencia?

Esos reporteros aprovechados eran unos amarillistas, sus hijos sufrirán por los actos de su padre, Pinkman no soporto más y apago la televisión sudando. "Su hija es demasiado pequeña, por dios"

La prendió de nuevo y busco el canal local donde regularmente se transmitían el noticiero de Albuquerque y los comerciales de Saul.

La conductora hizo que Jesse tuviera problemas para respirar cuando escucho lo que decía:

"El departamento de policía ha hecho público que encontró un video donde el ahora identificado como Jesse Pinkman confiesa su relación con Walter White conocido también como _Heisenberg quien haya sido uno de los fabricantes y distribuidores de metanfetamina más conocidos de la historia con su fórmula azul como se ha llamado en el bajo mundo, en dicho video se explica el origen de la droga con detalle, además de confirmar hechos como la relación de Gustavo Fring quien haya sido la principal causa para el cierre de la exitosa franquicia los Pollos hermanos con el bajo mundo de la preparación y distribución de drogas, ahora mismo Skyler White se ha transportado a la policía de Nuevo México para dar más detalles al respecto y ayudar a averiguar el paradero de Hank Schrader y Steve Gomez, a quienes se les ha identificado como los policías a los que Pinkman les confiesa sus delitos"_

_"Ahora volvemos a nuestra programación habitual, pero siga en sintonía para más detalles sobre el caso _Walter White" dijo una voz en Off.

Parecía muy irreal que lo haya sintonizado justo cuando comenzó el reporte, "Cielos Jesse ,no pensé que tuvieras tantos problemas ,toma te traje algo de pizza, llame a Pete, viene para acá, tranquilo, no le dije que estabas aquí, si la policía escucha mis conversaciones no tienen ninguna pista" Dijo Badger, Jesse se abalanzo sobre la pizza y la comió en segundos, prácticamente la trago. Tomo otros 2 vasos de agua y acaricio al gato de su amigo como agradeciendo.

-"Gracias amigo, pero me tengo que ir de aquí ,es muy predecible que haya venido ,la policía llegara y aunque haya confesado ,ayudado a capturar al y hasta pagado al ser secuestrado, si la policía me encuentra no creo que me vaya bien ,tal vez Saul pueda ayudarme" Dijo afligido el joven Pinkman.

-"Gracias perra, ¡vamos!" dijo Jesse sonriente por fin, era el comienzo de su nueva vida pensó.

Subieron al auto de Badger y se dirigieron a donde Saul, llamo a Pete por celular para decirles que se encontrarían ahí.

Eran las 10 de la mañana cuando llegaron al local ,Kuby y Francesca se encuentran vaciando el lugar.

Con apenas el rabillo del ojo Francesca afirma "El Sr. Goodman me dejo este lugar, así que fuera".

-"¡Oye!,¡oye! ¿Dónde está Saul? Quiero hablar con él." Dice Jesse un poco molesto, en un tono alto, "¿Cómo que te lo dejo?¿está muerto? ¿La policía lo atrapo?" decía el joven ex - drogadicto alterado.

-"No, solo se fue y te sugiero que hagas lo mismo" le contesto la asistente de Goodman.

-"Eso quiero" dijo Jesse con un tono serio.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llego el primer capítulo de mi propia secuela de Breaking Bad, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y lean el siguiente**_


	2. El último viaje

**Capítulo 2: "El último viaje"**

-"¿Sabe?, tengo muy poco tiempo antes de que la policía me encuentre, estoy siendo buscado ,sé que ustedes han sido cómplices de varios de los negocios de Goodman, si es que se les puede llamar así, Saul me agrada ,no lo delate durante el video ,solo trataba de sobresalir y no mataba a sangre fría como Gustavo Frink, pero con gusto revelare sus actos si es que así atrapan a sus socios ,socios como ustedes 2 por ejemplo." Dijo Jesse es un tono tranquilo pero amenazador.

-"Escucha niño, Saul se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban muy bien, asi que tomo una decisión y se fue de aquí, ni si quiera se supone que estés vivo, Huell me dijo que te habían asesinado y de ninguna manera creí que estuviera mintiendo, estaba asustado como el demonio, tanto que no quiso estar involucrado con Francesca, Saul o yo, pero claro eso no le impido tomar un poco de dinero que conservamos de Heinsenberg" respondió Kuby ante las amenazas.

-"Mira, está bien, Saul se fue, pero necesito salir de aquí, ¿tienen el contacto del tipo que te da una nueva identidad? "

El joven Pinkman sonrió ante la respuesta, era un rotundo si, "si, lo tenemos, Saul nos lo dio para cualquier emergencia, lo llamaremos" afirmaba Kuby mientras Francesca sacaba un celular y comenzaba a marcar el numero de una tarjeta.

Pete se acercaba al local y vio a Jesse, se abrazaron y le contaron lo sucedido , aunque la verdad Badger no estaba muy bien informado ,ahora que estaban reunidos sus 2 mejores amigos les dijo lo que había vivido, que había sido un esclavo y sus declaraciones contra Walter ,Mike, Gustavo y varios más.

Se quedaron atónitos y Badger no tardo en sacar un fajo de billetes.

-"Toma hermano, el señor White nos lo dio por amenazar a unos ricachones , bueno es lo que quedo después de un X-box One,3 hamburguesas y una prostituta" dijo Badger sosteniendo la mano de Jesse para darle los billetes a la fuerza, aunque esto no tendría mucho sentido pues él los hubiera aceptado de todos modos.

Con esta acción Pete también dio un fajo de billetes un poco más grande.

-"Gracias hermanos" dijo Jesse.

"Te encontraras con el contacto a unas calles de aquí, sube al auto" dijo Kuby mientras encendía una vieja camioneta que estaba estacionada en la oficina .

Jesse,Pete y Badger se dieron un pequeño abrazo grupal muy fuerte,

-"Esto ha sido muy emotivo para un par de vagos drogadictos , nos veremos algún día perras y no se preocupen pueden seguir de maricas sin mí, hay un hotel cerca de aquí" dijo Jesse en una combinación de alegría y tristeza.

-"Que la fuerza te acompañe" dijo Badger mientras este y Pete se despedían de su amigo el distribuidor de droga, parecía que ahora irían a desayunar panqueques como tanto les gustaba.

-"¿Cuánto cuesta la nueva identidad?, no estoy seguro de tener suficiente" pregunto algo preocupado Jesse.

"Tranquilo, Francesca y yo lo pagaremos, no creas que es ningún favor, eres una molestia y un peligro para nosotros, solo relájate hasta el punto de reunión" le contestaron fríamente.

Finalmente llegaron a un callejón.

Jesse bajo del auto en el que se encontraba y se subió al otro que la habían asignado.

-"Bájate" escucho de inmediato al abordar, a lo que este replico con negación.

-"No doy segundas oportunidades, ya te había dado una oportunidad, lo recuerdo " exclamo el conductor mientras encendía un cigarro, este se detuvo a pensar por un segundo, "Pero bueno, ya me viste la cara, así que supongo que te llevar" dijo finalmente el conductor.

-"Para ser alguien que oculta personas acaba de hacer algo bastante estúpido "pensó Jesse"..

Al llegar al lugar donde se refugiaba el cómplice se tomó unas fotos para sus nuevos papeles y este le dijo que tenía que esperar 3 días, pues lo estaban buscando por todo el estado.

La verdad Jesse estuvo feliz esos 3 días ,vio televisión ,comió bien y durmió todo lo que quiso,era muy reconfortante para el tener sabanas ,se enrollaba en ellas y daba vueltas por la pequeña cama abrazándose a sí mismo. Anhelaba ese sentimiento de confort después de dormir como animal de zoológico por tanto tiempo.

La madrugada del cuarto día había llegado y a Jesse lo despertaron muy temprano.

-"Es hora de irnos, durante la mañana las revisiones para salir del estado, no son tan duras,los policías están cansados y esperan terminar su turno."

Jesse contento se levantó de su cama y espero su nueva vida.

**Continúa en el capítulo 3.**


End file.
